1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of milking and more particularly to devices and methods for automatically milking an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known in which a milking robot is arranged to attach teat cups to the teats of an animal. Such devices may be provided with measuring devices comprising sensors for performing measurements on milk obtained from the animal and for emitting a measurement signal. A computer may also be provided for controlling the operation of the device.